


hands

by svajoti



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, English, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svajoti/pseuds/svajoti
Summary: He tries to do it casually, but he labours hard to maintain his view fixated in front of him and of course his insecurity kicks in and horrible scenarios crowd his traitorous mind, scenarios where his mates make fun of him and distance themselves and their unit shatters because he is a lonely moron –





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this beautiful art : https://twitter.com/029sushi/status/1162687263559442433
> 
> ( can be read both as shippy or friends-y <3 )

Warmth blooms and unfurls into his chest.

It is in Midori’s uncertain and anxious nature to not like to be at the centre of someone’s attention, and even after months of exhibitions and rehearsals and festivals the sensations are still the same – embarrassment, utter terror, dizziness.

But there is no audience nor cheerful shouts or uncomfortable clothes that stick to his skin and sweat.

Shinobu’s hand is lean and warm and his mouth forms an adorable “o” that makes him look even more innocent and childish, as if his cute sweater with that stylised shuriken on the front and the little kero charm that wobbles on his left wrist do not.

His eyes flicker with kind of an infantile astonishment and curiosity that Midori sometimes envies – Shinobu is excessively enthusiastic about all the smallest trifles and the most irrelevant details, while he wrestles to find a suitable reason not to end his life.

His infantile smile while he studies the differences between their hands could be a valid motivation to not die.

His soft hand is minuscule next to Midori’s one and Shinobu lets out a frustrated huff.

Tetora is at Shinobu’s side and his hand is flat on Midori’s other one and his cackle is loud.

Skin coarse and callous as Takamine remembers, but his touch is kind and careful.

Boisterous character and noisiness aside, Tetora is considerate and cheerful, and his fierce determination and animalistic excitement is a welcomed distraction and a safe comfort even if his chaotic demeanour often tires him out – it is fine, he can rest into his arms.

Midori watches as Shinobu whines and shifts on his bottom and Tetora leans onwards with an amused and tender smile and it is kind of an idiotic satisfaction to see that Shinobu’s cute frown is a common weakness.

Genuine, raw bliss washes over him and a content fondness burns and chews on his stomach and _oh_, how he used to hate them, all those twisted emotions and inhuman reflections, how he used to hate _himself_ for that mother like sense of defence and affection and the infantile and awkward and unnatural will to take their hands –

He can do it now, and the realization still startles him.

He intertwines their hands and his ears combust.

He tries to do it casually, but he labours hard to maintain his view fixated in front of him and _of course_ his insecurity kicks in and horrible scenarios crowd his traitorous mind, scenarios where his mates make fun of him and distance themselves and their unit shatters because he is a lonely moron –

But Tetora shots him a smile so wide and luminous it can confront the sun itself as he smooths Midori’s skin with his calloused thumb and Shinobu’s cheeks blush beet red with embarrassment behind the thick curtain of dark hair, but he does not leave his hand, and between rebellious strands he can see a hint of a sweet smile.

Midori smiles, too.


End file.
